


Lunchtime

by elinorofealdor



Series: New for Us Both [3]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Nooner, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Texting, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia wakes up one morning to find Magnus has left early for work, and left his lunch on the counter. She can't let her man go hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet in the overall relationship between Magnus and Emilia, started in A Wolf at the Door and continued in... stories to come. Definitely post-AWatD as their relationship is no longer something they have to hide.

She shuffled down the stairs, sleepy, smacking her lips together as the taste of toothpaste lingered in her mouth. Flicking the kettle on in the kitchen, she glanced to the counter.

“Magnus,” she sighed. His lunch sat beside the fridge, forgotten. She looked at the oven clock, 6:30am. “Poor darling,” she murmured.

Pulling her phone out of her robe pocket, she leaned against the counter.

_You left your lunch. Want me to bring it to you?_

She sent the text and set the phone on the counter, then pulled a tea box out of the cabinet and the french press from the dish drainer. She’d just finished scooping some black breakfast tea into the glass beaker when her phone buzzed.

_Fuck. Knew I forgot something. I don’t know._

She considered before replying. _I can make something fresh._

Turning back to her tea, she put away the box. The kettle clicked off, gurgles of boiling water fading. She poured the water in and her phone buzzed again.

_Not very hungry._

_It’s barely dawn. You’ll get hungry. I can drop it at the front desk if you need to focus on work._ She poured hot water into the press and set the screen lid on top.

_It’s all paperwork so far. You’d be a welcome distraction. Maybe too welcome._

She smiled. _You’re easily worked up in the morning. You know you need to eat._ She put her phone down while she rinsed out a mug and pulled the cream out of the fridge. She glanced at the phone again.

_Not just food._

She licked her lips. Her nipples hardening as the silk of her robe brushed them and she gazed at the three simple words. The phone buzzed with a follow up message.

_You’re naked aren’t you? Just that tantalizing silk robe wrapped around your body…_

She blushed, then sighed, shaking her head. _I’ll bring you lunch. Text me around 10:30 and let me know if I should leave it at the desk or bring it up to you._

Setting the phone down again, she pressed down the screen on the tea. She poured a couple splashes of cream into the mug before pouring the tea over it, the white swirling into the dark brown. The phone buzzed but she ignored it until she had taken a sip of the tea and put the cream back. She picked up the mug and her phone, swiping open the screen as she started shuffling back upstairs to her home office.

_Tease._

Emilia smiled again. _Don’t test me on that. Get some work done, detective. Love you._

_Love you. xxx_

Emilia set her phone on the speaker cradle, found a decent jazz playlist, put her mug on the desk, and plopped down in her high-backed chair in front of her laptop. She set her desk timer for ninety minutes and got to work. When the timer went off she got up and stretched. Snagging her phone off the cradle, she moved toward the bedroom.

There was a text from a client, and two from Magnus. She typed a quick status update to the client before reading Magnus’ texts.

_I know you’re working. Harder than I am at the moment. Just to say thanks, and you’re right. I’m hungry._

_For food. And other things as well._

Emilia strode into the bathroom and turned on the shower. On a whim, she opened her robe and snapped a quick photo, sending it to Magnus. _You shouldn’t have dessert before a meal, but I’m feeling indulgent._

She took her shower quickly and got out, toweling off before grabbing her phone again and going into the bedroom.

_Suddenly food is once again a lower priority._

_Focus_. She opened her closet, scanning the wardrobe as the phone buzzed again.

_Says the vixen sending me nudes. I am singularly focused now._

_Did you have breakfast?_

_You’re avoiding._

She picked out a tight, dark red v-neck tee and maxi skirt, and tossed them on the bed. _Planning. I want to know how much food to make for you._

She moved over to her dresser and pulled out a red lace bra a bit lighter than the shirt. She slipped the bra on and fastened it.

_No, I didn’t. Still avoiding._

_Planning. Trust me. I have to get back to work._ She pulled the shirt and skirt on, then pulled her hair back in a loose braid. She went into the office again and picked up the mug. Going downstairs, she checked her phone again.

_Can you bring coffee, too?_

_Of course. Just keep me posted on where is best to bring it._

She made another cup of tea, then went back up to the office. Before resetting her timer, she checked the phone one more time.

_If you think after sending me that photo I’m not going to want to see you, you’re mad. I’ll let you know when’s a good time._

_Alright. Work hard. xxx_

_No promises. B=====D_

She laughed. “Juvenile perv,” she grinned before getting back to work.

Her next alarm went off at 10:45. She did another couple minutes of stretching, then checked her phone. She’d heard it vibrate a few minutes before the alarm.

_Can you be here around 12:30? I’m quite hungry now but it’s got a bit crazy. Told everyone I’m taking a break then._

_No problem. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way._

She went downstairs and washed the mug and press.

_Even if it’s just ten minutes I need to see you. Been trying to focus on work._

_Good man._

She turned to the small container by the fridge and opened it. A wilted salad and half a sandwich. “Hell no,” she scoffed before dumping the contents in the trash. Her phone buzzed again.

_But I miss you._

_Are you fishing for another nude?_

_No, darling. Just you. Gotta dash. xxx_

Emilia smiled, then set to work making lunch for Magnus: a cold pasta salad with fresh vegetables, chicken, and homemade dressing, a generous handful of fresh, ripe strawberries, a large bottle of water with lemon, cucumber and a dash of simple syrup, and the coffee he asked for. She packed everything up and put it in a bag, and then slipped in a bottle of chocolate syrup. By the time she finished it was almost noon.

_Food’s ready, and I’m almost there. Still hungry?_

She went back upstairs to brush her teeth again, dab perfume on the back of her neck and wrists, scrawl on a bit of soft grey eyeliner, and topped it off with red lipstick which matched her shirt. She did a last check in the mirror, shrugged, and padded downstairs, phone in hand.

_Starving. For you and for food. The desk know you’re coming. Have them ring up when you get here._

_Will do. See you soon._

It was typically a fifteen minute drive from her house to the station, though in lunchtime traffic it took an extra few minutes. Arriving at the station just after 12:30, Emilia signed in as the desk clerk rang Magnus’ office.

“He’ll be down in a minute,” the clerk said, and Emilia nodded. She paced across the floor, her soft flats lightly tapping over the tiles.

Magnus scuttled down the stairs a couple minutes later. He made for her with a smile. “Hello, darling,” he said as he took one of her hands. He leaned down and kissed her, brief, lips just brushing hers, but Emilia felt desire surge through her. “Come on upstairs.”

He kept ahold of her hand as they walked to the upstairs hub. Magnus’ focus pulled her along straight to his office. Once inside, he released her hand as he turned back to close the door. Emilia set her purse and the food bag on the corner of his desk, by the filing cabinet that sat next to the door. She heard the lock click into place and smiled. Magnus’ arms slid around her waist and he sighed. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Mmmm… you smell divine.”

She placed her hands over his and squeezed gently. “You can’t eat me.”

One hand moved up to cup her breast over her shirt. “We both know that isn’t true. And I feel lace here.”

She smiled, then brought his hand to her lips.

“What did you bring?” He asked, suddenly anxious as a child.

She slipped from his arms and moved around his desk. “See for yourself.”

She sat in his chair and propped her legs on the desk, feet off edge. Her skirt slid up to her knees and Magnus’ gaze flickered to her legs before returning to the bag. He reached in and began pulling items out.

“Hmmmm… chicken pasta salad. God, there’s enough for three meals in here.”

“Leftovers, or supper if you have to stay late. And you said you were starving.”

He smiled, appreciative. “Water. Coffee, bless you… And what’s in here? God, these look amazing.” He pulled a large ripe strawberry out of the container and bit off half of it.

“Mmmm,” he moaned. “So good,” his mouth rolled over the words as he finished the bite, then popped in the rest of the hulled berry.

His hand dipped back into the bag for the final item. His look went from one of confusion as he withdrew the bottle to a devious smirk as he discovered what it was.

“For the strawberries,” Emilia remarked.

“Those strawberries are delectable as they are. They don’t need it.”

“Chocolate makes everything better,” she countered.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

She cocked her head. “You said you may only have ten minutes. And you need food.”

He popped open the salad again and took the fork off the lid. “I did, and I do.” He took a bite, closing his eyes, savouring. “Delicious,” he said after swallowing, then opened his eyes again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled.

He took several more bites, smiling at her as he ate. Sitting on the edge of his desk, his thigh near her calf, he set down the pasta dish and pulled out another strawberry. He took a swig of water first, then nibbled the tip off the berry. After setting down the water bottle, he placed his free hand on her leg. His fingers slid up her calf to her knee, then a bit higher, the skirt slipping easily up her thighs.

Emilia said nothing, just watched as he finished off the berry, sucking the juice off two fingers while his other hand slid higher still up her leg. He stopped mid-thigh.

“I’m about five seconds away from crawling over this desk and having my way with you.”

Emilia’s gaze challenged him. “You don’t have the time.”

“Says who? I told them I hadn’t eaten and needed a bit to decompress.”

“How long is ‘a bit?’”

“No one with any sense is coming near that door for at least another half hour.”

“Your blinds are open.”

He grinned. “So they are.”

The building face where Magnus’ office was located looked out over a small, green park. Nothing fancy, a few benches and tables, scattered trees, a cement path, and mostly grass. It was sometimes bustling in nice weather, but today was overcast with the threat of rain. No one really lingered outside right now. And they were on the second floor, a good twenty feet above the sidewalk, and the wall before the windows came up to waist-level.

Emilia felt another rush of desire course through her.

“Your office?” She taunted. “Will you even be able to get work done in here again knowing what we’ve used it for?”

Magnus shifted his hand down her leg, tugging one of her shoes off and letting it drop to the floor. “You still work in your office, and on your couch.” He pulled off the other shoe. “And I’ve gotten work done in my flat recently, despite wonderfully distracting memories.” The other shoe dropped beside the first.

He stood up, snagging another strawberry. He walked around the desk, looming over her for a brief second before crouching so his eyes came level with her chest. He held the strawberry up to her shirt. “Almost a match.” He brought it higher to hold before her lips. “And don’t think I didn’t notice there’s nothing beneath that skirt.”

One corner of her lips turned up. “I told you I was planning.”

He ran the fruit over her bottom lip and she tilted her head down to take a bite. As she chewed, Magnus put the other half in his mouth. Once they had both swallowed, Magnus shifted up on his heels and kissed her. His hand shot to clasp her neck as they fed on the desire of one another. His other hand slid between her legs, fingers delving to caress her aroused slit. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped a finger within her.

He pulled back to look at her. “Fuck, darling. I need you.”

She placed a finger on his lips, and he crooked his within her, causing a whimper to precede her words. “I’m not saying no, but if we’re caught--”

“We’ll be quiet,” he whispered. “I know you can be,” he winked.

“I told you I was hungry for more than just food. And besides,” he added as he stood up, withdrawing his finger from her. “It would be a shame to let all your planning go to waste.”

He sucked his finger in his mouth and almost purred, eyelids fluttering. When his gazed steadied on her, Emilia smiled. She shifted her legs off the desk and reached across it for the chocolate syrup.

“I’ve already eaten,” she said casually as she flipped the cap on the bottle. “Nibbled here and there while making this spread. But,” she added, squeezing a drop onto her finger, “I could go for some dessert.”

She flicked her tongue over the drop of chocolate on her finger as her gaze dropped to Magnus’ now obvious erection straining in his pants.

Without need for further encouragement, Magnus undid his belt and fly, tugging his pants and boxers down to just above his knees. As soon as his cock was released, Emilia shot a hand out to grasp the shaft in her fingers. She rolled a little closer to him in the chair, spreading her legs on either side of his. She drizzled a thin line of chocolate onto his head and shaft, then set the bottle down on the desk. Her tongue gave one teasing swipe over his head, before she engulfed it in her mouth. Swirling the rich chocolate with the precum in her mouth, she hummed and Magnus’ head dropped back in pleasure.

She worked him with her mouth and hands for a few minutes. Magnus’ hands found their way to her hair, smoothing over the back of her head. Just as his hips started to thrust of their own accord, he caught himself and steadied, one hand settling on the desk, the other dropping to caress her cheek and tip her chin up.

“Ease off, darling,” he purred, looking down into her eyes. “I need dessert, too.”

She let his member slip from her mouth as he stepped back then crouched before her again. He snagged the chocolate bottle off the desk and mimicked her early dollop of sauce on his finger. He sucked it in his mouth, then repeated the drizzle, offering her his finger. She took it in her mouth and worked her tongue over his finger, extracting a groan of pleasure from his lips.

“Sit back on the desk for me, will you, love?” He asked after she slid her finger out.

She locked eyes with him and he shifted forward, kissing her softly. “Please,” he whispered.

In a fairly fluid motion, she rolled the chair back a few inches, slid off, and scooted onto the desk. Magnus moved around to face her. Once she was positioned on the desk, he reached forward and gripped her hips, pulling her to the very edge.

“I don’t want to ruin your skirt,” he smiled. “You alright there?”

Emilia leaned back, resting on her hands. “Not for an extended holiday, but it’ll do.” She bent forward and kissed the top of his head before settling back down. Times like this, she was not only thankful for yoga, but that her and Magnus’ sexual explorations had already included a couple of perch-like situations -- once on her patio, using both the sturdy table and narrow railing, and once using the kitchen island in Magnus’ flat for anything but cooking.

Magnus slid her skirt up, his hands massaging her thighs as the fabric gathered near her waist. “I knew it,” he grinned. “So wet for me.” His head dove forward, kissing her soft folds, then swiping his tongue along her slit.

“Chocolate?” Emilia giggled.

“Tonight,” Magnus said, his voice muffled between her thighs. “Or later. Not now.”

When his tongue flicked over her clit, she ceased trying to persuade him further. He brought her to a peak, her breaths coming in small gasps as she tried to keep from moaning or bucking. “Magnus,” she panted, as she felt herself nearing the edge.

He hummed, tongue against her clit and this time she did moan. She shifted a hand from the desk to the back of his head, gently tugging his hair. Magnus pulled back and looked up at her.

“No more?” He pouted.

“Later,” she teased back. “You’ve got ten minutes left. I want more of you inside me.”

He grinned, rising up in a flash and kissing her. His mouth coated with her juices, she sucked his tongue inside her mouth and they both moaned softly. He had been lending a hand to his own arousal while the other had assisted his mouth, and was still rock hard, throbbing with need.

He eased the head of his cock near her swollen lips and brushed it along them while they kissed. He guided the head into her while his other arm snaked around her waist. He pushed himself into her and her hips rocked up to meet him. His lips moved down to her neck as he began to thrust, measured and controlled, trying not to rock the desk. She turned her head to the side and once again noticed the open window.

She was about to comment on it when his thumb began rubbing her clit. Her legs hooked around his hips and she became lost in his touch. His thrusts increased in speed. The desk rocked slightly and in a swift motion, he lifted her off of it. Before she even registered this, he had her pinned against one of the pillars by the window and began pounding into her. His cock twitched inside her and her hips bucked. His lips brushed her neck just below the earlobe and she exploded. Her back slammed against the wall and he he kept her pinned there as his own climax ripped through his body.

As her orgasm faded, her first thought was of how strong he was, deceptively so. Her second was how that strength both thrilled her and brought a sense of safety she had never known. Her third was how much she needed to feel his lips pressed against hers. She wound a hand behind his head and guided his lips up to meet hers. Their kisses were passionate, yet soft. He eased out of her and she slipped her legs from his waist. He set her down gently, and she felt him smile into a kiss.

They parted, both panting, and he ran a thumb down her cheek. “Don’t suppose you brought anything to clean up with?”

She felt his seed within her leak out a bit and slip down her leg. Blushing, she shook her head. “My planning was a bit faulty.”

He smiled. “I should have something.” He kissed her cheek then turned back to the desk. Pulling open a thin second drawer, he rummaged in the back and drew out a few napkins and two single packs of baby wipes. He turned back and offered one to her along with a couple napkins. She took them, eyebrow raised. “You keep baby wipes in your desk?”

He chuckled as he tore one packet open. “It’s, um, sort of leftovers from the single days. Long hours sometimes need… release.” He worked the damp cloth over his cock and balls before tossing the wipe in the trash under the desk and pulling his pants back up. Emilia cleaned herself as best she could, checking her skirt for spots.

“Looks like we successfully managed to stay clean,” she smiled.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that,” he winked. “That was, um… well, I think it’s one of the best lunches I’ve ever had.”

“One of the best?”

“Well, there was this time at University--”

She threw the balled up napkins and wipe at him and he laughed, catching them and tossing them into the bin.

“I’m kidding,” he smiled. “Mostly.”

“Shut it,” she said, stepping forward into a kiss.

His arms wound around her. “Thank you for all of this, Mia. I wish we could do this everyday.”

“Not everyday,” she said, pulling back a little.

“No?”

“If we did it everyday it’d just become routine. Another thing to tick off the daily list like making coffee.”

“Even you making coffee is special for me.”

“That’s because I’m a snob and very particular about how I make it,” she countered. “Plus, if we did this all the time I think we’d have to start charging people in the park for the show.”

She slipped from his arms and he tugged her back. His lips brushed the top of her head. “We’ll close the blinds next time.”

“Next time?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

She kissed the underside of his chin. “Let’s leave details for next time open, shall we?”

He chuckled. “Alright.” He sighed before tilting his head down to kiss her again. “I have to get back to work. I’ll walk you downstairs.”

She shifted from him again and moved around the desk, slipping her shoes back on.

“May be a late one tonight, and tomorrow’s probably going to be a long day, too. But Thursday,” he said, sidling up to her again. “Thursday I am yours.”

He picked up the chocolate sauce bottle and held it in front of her. “And you will be my every meal.”

She took the bottle from him, laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I do,” she smiled. “I’ll leave the rest for you.” She moved toward the door, grabbing her purse and stuffing the bottle inside. “Shall we?”

He skirted around the desk and to the door, opening it for her, his arm stretched across the doorway. She ducked under his arm and out into the hall as he closed the door behind him. They walked downstairs together and he gave her another soft kiss goodbye before practically skipping back upstairs. Emilia walked out to the visitor lot to her car, tossing her purse on the passenger seat. As she pulled out of the lot, she heard her phone vibrate inside her purse. She reached in and pulled it out, setting it in her lap until the first red light.

_My office smells like berries, chocolate and sex now. Can’t think of anything better. Best lunch ever. xxx_

 

 


End file.
